Planen
by 13MoonStar14
Summary: Nim, Albus och Hannahs plan för att få sina bästa vänner Scorpius och Rose att bli sams kanske går längre än de planerat. Nim är ju känd för att ha vågade idéer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, en ny fanfic! Började på den för ett tag sen men kom aldrig vidare för att min andra fic kom ivägen. Skriv vad ni tycker så laddar jag upp nästa kapitel, som är klart det också!**

**Hoppas att ni gillar det!**

**Disclaimer: Alla namn ni känner igen tillhör J.K Rowling. Karaktärer som Nim och Hannah tillhör mig!**

Prolog

AHHH! skrek Rose.

Rose, Nim och Hannah hade varit på väg in i Stora Salen när Rose plötsligt blev träffad av en av Weasleys Vassa Varors nya vattenballonger. Hon var nu genomdränkt, blå (en effekt av vattenballongerna) och rosenrasande. Hennes ögon skannade entrén efter den skyldige och fick snabbt syn på ett blont huvud på väg bort från folkmassan. Hon släppte genast sin våta väska och styrde fötterna åt samma håll.

"Malfoy!" röt hon.

Han vred på huvudet och flinade åt hennes uppsyn.

"Weasley, " sa han som om han hälsade på en gammal vän. "Kör du på genomdränkt-katt-stilen? Bra val! Mycket bättre än fågelboet du vanligtvis har!"

"Du är dödens, Malfoy!" skrek hon. Det var det sista man hörde från dem innan de försvann runt ett hörn.

Eleverna som bevittnat scenen bara skrattade. Albus skakade på huvudet år sin bästa väns upptåg, men han önskade innerst inne att hans bästa vän och hans favoritkusin kunde komma överens någon gång.

Hannah suckade, plockade upp Roses väska och torkade den. Sedan följde hon efter vågen av elever som var på väg in i Stora Salen.

Nim stod kvar i entrén med en slug min, en min som hennes kompisar kände igen som "idé-minen", en min som man helst ville akta sig för. Hon hade en plan att sättas i verket, men hon behövde lite hjälp.

**REVIEW KNAPP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ursäkta att det tog så lång tid att lägga upp kapitlet. Jag märkte att kapitlet var lite kort så jag bestämde mig för att lägga till lite.**

**Tack J-star Black för reviewn!**

**Tack Veravoff1 och J-star Black för att ni har alertat min story.**

**Tack TintedWings för att du lagt till mig som favoritförfattare!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger bara handlingen och mina OC, allt annat till J.K Rowling.**

"Assistans"

"Ok, Nim, varför är vi här?" frågade Albus. Nim hade kommit över till hans bord under lunchen och sagt att hon behövde hans _assistans_ (hon skulle aldrig erkänna att hon behövde hjälp) och att hon skulle möta upp honom vid trädet vid Svartsjön prick klockan två. Sedan hade hon gått iväg till sitt eget elevhemsbord och lämnat en ytterst förvirrad Albus efter sig. Till skillnad från Hannah som bokstavligt talat blev _släpad _dit.

"Mina kära vänner", började Nim med en ytterst formell röst medans Albus och Hannah bara himlade med ögonen. "Som ni vet så är våra vänner Scorpius och Rose inte riktigt överens." Albus fnös åt Nims ordval. "Ok, de är fiender! Nöjd nu?"

"Jepp, det låter bättre." sa Albus.

"Som jag sa så är de fiender. Vilket ger oss ett problem." fortsatte Nim och Albus fnös igen. "Ok, det ger oss _många_ problem. Kan du sluta avbryta mig nu? Bra!" Albus och Hannah flinade åt Nims humörsvängning.

"Hur som helst", fortsatte Nim. "Problemet är att vi inte kan umgås med varandra utan att de börjar bråka och vi måste konstant stå ut med deras knasiga spratt som har drabbat oss själva mer än en gång. Eller hur Hannah?" frågade Nim.

Hannah förstod vad Nim syftade på. En gång hade Hannah hamnat mittemellan Rose och Scorpius under ett av deras bråk och hamnat på sjukhusflygeln i en vecka. Det var inget hon ville återuppleva.

"Så, som vi vet så är det ett stort problem och kräver en lösning", fortsatte Nim med ett olycksbådande flin. Nu tittade Albus och Hannah frågande på henne. _Vad har hon nu kokat ihop?_ tänkte Hannah.

"Jag har en plan som kan lösa vårt problem och det leder oss till varför ni är här", sa Nim, nu började Albus och Hannah se oroliga ut. "För om jag ska kunna sätta planen i verket så måste jag få lite assistans från vänner till de tidigare nämnda. Alltså er!" avslutade Nim med ett leende.

Om Albus och Hannah hade sett oroliga ut förut så var det ingenting i jämförelse med blicken de utbytte efter Nims avslut.

"Såååååå", sa Nim. "Vad säger ni? Är ni med eller inte?"

Albus och Hannah utbytte en blick innan Albus sa:

"Ok, vi är med."

* * *

><p>"Så när inleder vi planen?" frågade Hannah. De hade spenderat hela eftermiddagen med att gå igenom Nims plan i detalj. Allting var uträknat, alla roller var utdelade. Nu gällde det bara att genomföra den.<p>

"Vi inleder den på måndag", sa Nim. "Så fort som möjligt och om allt går enligt planerna så får vi in Quidditch matchen om två veckor, om vi inte kan få in den i planen så får vi köra med plan B."

"Vad är plan B?" frågade Albus.

"Det vet jag inte än." sa Nim lugnt.

Men Hannah och Albus var inte lugna. Om planen inte gick som planerat och Rose och Scorpius fick reda på vad de höll på med så skulle de vara illa ute. Ingen av dem ville utsättas för deras vrede.

En gång hade nämligen James bestämt sig för att spela Rose och Scorpius ett spratt. Han lurade in dem i ett tomt klassrum i tron om att de skulle hjälpa James med någonting. När de såg varandra och fattade att James inte skulle komma så bestämde de sig för att gå därifrån. Tyvärr, kunde de inte komma ut, eftersom James hade låst in dem med hjälp utav en komplicerad förtrollning, och var fast med varandra hela kvällen. Vad som hände där inne var det ingen som visste, men när de kom ut var båda fast beslutna att hämnas på James. Låt oss bara säga att James inte sågs till på några dagar.

Sedan dess hade alla försökt undvika att få Rose och Scorpius arga.

"Men oroa er inte jag kommer säkert på något!" sa Nim glatt. Och med et så var "mötet" avslutat och gruppen gick till sina uppehållsrum.


End file.
